


Fic; Who is dying?

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Wilson's Heart; an added twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic; Who is dying?

"So, did I mix one too many scotch and vicodin, or have you decided to haunt my dreams as some pathetic idea of revenge?" I say looking around the bus.

  
"We both know I'm not actually here." Amber says, rolling her eyes as though she's had to say that line every day since the beginning of forever.

  
"Right, so you're  -not actually-  here because?"

  
"You haven't solved the puzzle yet. Who is dying?"

  
"The 'go towards the light' thing didn't give you a clue?"

  
"Why was I on the bus."

  
"It doesn't matter, you were. I get it, it's my fault, can we leave groundhog day now?"

  
"Your subconscious thinks it matters."

  
"I left my cane in the bar." I sigh.

  
"So, I could've just given it to Wilson to get it to you, save myself the journey to and back. Why was I even in the bar."

  
"Because you care about Wilson."

  
"I care about Wilson, I don't care about you."

  
"It works indirectly."

  
"No it doesn't. If you were in actual trouble then maybe, but you were just drunk. Why am I here?"

  
"Why are you here, why am I here, why is anybody here, probably because I have quite a bad concussion."

  
"You're here because you haven't woken up yet. Or found the answer. Why did I come to pick you up?"  

  
"Wilson was on call."

  
"You really are hopelessly convoluted. You come up with long plots involving pills (what else) for the flu, and destroyed kidneys, and anything else to put a logical spin on things. When Wilson leaves you it will hurt, but it'll make sense."

  
"I get it, I don't want Wilson to hate me, and so I'm pretending someone else died. Will you go away now?"

  
"Lets start from the beginning; who answered the phone House?" 

  
"No."

  
"Who is dying?"

  
"No, he was on call...you came...and then the bus..."

  
"Who was really on the bus?"

  
My voice breaks over the word, along with my heart;

"Jimmy."


End file.
